


Needled

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Illumi doesn't want his brother to miss him.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Noncontober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Needled

**Author's Note:**

> for noncontober day 4: mind control/hypnosis

“Who's your favorite brother?” Illumi asks softly, rubbing Killua's back. He runs a hand up along his spine and then, with practiced ease, slides his fingers through his hair, avoiding the needles sticking out of the back of his head. He feels Killua twitch but he remains limp in Illumi's arms, a warm obedient weight.

Killua doesn't respond to him at first but that's to be expected when he's in this state. The needles make him complacent but they don't make him the best conversation partner. Illumi doesn't mind.

“Kil,” Illumi says a little louder. He gives the back of Killua's neck a light squeeze

Killua jerks awkwardly, like a marionette that’s had a string tugged. The noise he makes is vague and unintelligible. Illumi sighs and, though he doesn't really want to, lifts Killua from his chest. Killua flops forward listlessly. His eyes are flat and blank, looking at nothing in particular.

“..nii is,” Killua says, hardly audible.

"What's that?" He tilts Killua's face upward.

"Illu-nii...is."

“Really?” Illumi asks.

"Yes..." He blinks unfocused eyes. "Love…Illu-nii."

Illumi smiles and lays him back down against his chest. "Thank you KIl. Your brother loves you too."

"Loves you too," Killua parrots.

"You do, don't you?" Illumi hugs him closer.

It's pleasant having Killua to himself like this. His presence is comfortable and reassuring. If he could, if their dad hadn’t specifically told him not to interfere in Killua’s life, Illumi would keep him like this forever. But since he doesn't have forever, when his body starts to react to having Killua in his lap he doesn't bother denying himself.

"Up," he says, patting Killua's thigh. Killua isn't alert enough to undress himself, nor does he have the coordination to do it, but watching him desperately try to obey Illumi's orders is delightfully cute.

He moves Killua where he wants him and then tugs off his shorts and boxers. He doesn't spend much time stretching him—he heals so fast it hardly matters—before he lifts Killua up and sinks him down onto his cock.

Killua is completely slack, a near dead weight on his cock, but Illumi doesn't mind doing all the work. He holds Killua under the thighs and lifts him up and down on his cock like his brother is a toy to masturbate with, marveling all the while at how Killua always seems to take him so well.

In this state Killua can hardly feel what's being done to him so it's unsurprising that his cock remains completely soft for the duration of it. Illumi likes to think that when he does eventually do this with Killua conscious he'll be as aroused as Illumi but that's still a long time off. For now he contents himself with this: a stolen moment that Killua won't remember and an orgasm that'll have to tide him over until the next time he can take Killua like this.

"Did you love it?" Illumi asks, allowing his cock to slip free. Come slides down Killua's thighs but Illumi doesn't much mind the mess.

Killua blinks slowly. "Love it," he says.

"Yes you did." Illumi kisses his forehead. "And you'll be able to feel me inside you when you wake up."

It isn't a question so Killua makes no effort to respond to him, which is perfectly fine. He already knows what'll happen in the next few hours. Killua will wake up back in his hotel room in the bed next to Gon, and he'll know Illumi was there because there isn't anyone else who could take him like this. More importantly he'll know that no matter how far away from home he is, Illumi will always come and find him.

Illumi smiles and buries his face in Killua's hair.

He hopes Killua finds it as comforting as he does.


End file.
